PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT There is a fundamental gap in knowledge regarding how mutations in the genes encoding cyclic nucleotide- gated (CNG) ion channels can produce achromatopsia, cone dystrophy and macular degeneration in hu- mans. Our long-term objective is to understand the mechanisms controlling the activity of these channels and the pathophysiology of retinal diseases associated with CNG channel mutations. The core objectives of this application are to determine the cellular mechanisms responsible for the effect of cone CNG channel gating or trafficking mutations on cell viability, and the structural features critical for control of channels by phosphoinositides. Recently, we have functionally characterized several disease-associated mutations in the CNGA3 and CNGB3 subunits of cone CNG channels and discovered dramatic effects on channel gat- ing, regulation and/or trafficking, but the cellular consequences of these defects have not been determined. The central hypothesis is that gain-of-function mutations in cone CNG channels lead to photoreceptor death via enhanced or uncontrolled channel activity, disturbance of intracellular calcium (Ca2+) homeostasis and subsequent Ca2+-dependent apoptosis. Conversely, trafficking defects are expected to impair cell viability via endoplasmic reticulum (ER) stress. The rationale for the proposed research is that developing an under- standing of photoreceptor dysfunction and loss associated with abnormal CNG channel activity will provide insight into possible treatments for several related cone dystrophies. Guided by strong preliminary data, we will address these issues by pursuing two specific aims: (1) identify the connection between disease asso- ciated functional changes in cone CNG channels and the cellular mechanisms leading to photoreceptor dys- function and death; and (2) determine the mechanisms and interactions underlying the ability of CNGB3 subunits to confer sensitivity to channel control by phosphoinositides. These studies will utilize molecular and cellular manipulations, biochemical approaches and/or electrophysiological studies of human CNG channels expressed in cone photoreceptor derived 661W cells or Xenopus oocytes, and as transgenes in zebrafish cone photoreceptors. The proposed research is innovative in that informative in vitro studies will be extended to transgenic expression of mutant CNG channels in vivo. Overall, the proposed work is signif- icant because it is expected to enhance our understanding of the mechanisms that lead to retinal degenera- tion and blindness, and to provide insight into potential approaches for prevention of photoreceptor loss.